


Armored Love

by delicatesalad



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Torture (light descriptions nothing too heavy without a warning), War, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatesalad/pseuds/delicatesalad
Summary: In this piece it’ll basically be a story from the second l’manburg war following most of the storyline of the Dreamsmp. (I’ll probably update this later ;-;)
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader, technoblade x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Armored Love

The sun shone brightly amongst the field of wildflowers. As you turned around your smile only grew as the fields seemed unending.  _ Finally, I can just relax and enjoy life.  _ You thought to yourself as you waded further into the flowers. Some of them gently rubbed against the exposed parts of the back of your leg above your boot. The wind blew pushing against your clothes, into your hair causing your floppy hat to push off your head a little. Raising your hand to the top of your head and on to your hat to keep it from blowing off you chuckled to yourself. 

_ “....Y/N!....” _

You turned around to see who called out your name only to be met with more fields of flowers. Shrugging you made your way to a small patch of pink and purple flowers proceeding to pick them one by one. 

_ Kaboom.  _

You shot your head up to see where the explosion came from.  _ What the…..  _ To your shock you couldn’t any signs of a bomb going off anywhere near you. Just endless amounts of flowers.  _ But…. I felt that. I felt the vibrations of it going off….  _ Something wasn’t adding up. But you just couldn’t put your finger on what it was. 

You stood up with the flowers in hand and looked around. Where were you? You had no idea how you actually got into the field of flowers. You just kinda. Woke up there. 

_ “...y/n! Please ….. up…” _

There was that voice again, but this time it was accompanied by you being shaken. A bad feeling started to form in your stomach as you frantically whipped your head around. Who was that? And why were they calling to you. More panic began to set in as you buried your face in your hands.  _ No, no, no, no.  _ You were not supposed to be here. You closed your eyes trying to escape the haven of flowers. This was not what was supposed to be happening. You were supposed to be…. What were you supposed to be doing?

You screamed and fell to your knees. Your hat falling off your head and to your side

“Please stop this, I want to go back to where I came from! I am not supposed to be here!” You cried out to the blue skies and rolling fields. 

_ “... y/n, please get up!...”  _

“Please just let me wake up!” You screamed as you felt someone shaking you again. 

_ Boom _

You heard another explosion going off and snapped your eyes open to see where it came from only to be met with a pair of blue eyes. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re still alive” the man sigh bowing his head, obviously worried for you. 

Blinking you looked around seeing people in purple glowing armor fighting each other. Looking back to the man you had been holding your head you began to recognize him again. 

“... Phil… what’s going on?...” you blinked staring at him as the weight of your own armor started to make itself noticed. 

The winged man in his purple netherite outfit chuckled. “Why, we’re fighting a war silly. A bomb went off a couple blocks away from you knocking you out cold for a while.” Phil stood up offering his hand out to you. Grabbing it he helped you back up and off the ground. “I’m quite surprised you woke up this soon too. I expected one of us would have to carry you back to our base.” He shook his head and chuckled again. “But I do need to stop underestimating the marvelous y/n. You're a tough nut kiddo, let’s get moving.” And with that Phil took off running back into battle leaving you standing there. 

Oh that’s right. You were fighting La’Manburg again along side Phil, Technoblade and Dream. You tightened your helmet and checked your own armor before unsheathing your sword.  _ Man, I can’t believe an explosion knocked me out. Come on y/n, get your shit together.  _

Glancing up you saw Dream’s contraption where he was raining down tnt from.  _ Guess one of those got me good.  _ You huffed and started to jog into the direction where you saw Phil run off too. This was going to be interesting to explain later. There was no doubt in your mind that Techno would be training you harder once you finished the battle. 

“Tch.” 

Well that was a problem for the future, you had a problem at hand that needed your attention. You picked up your pace and stood on the wooden pathway overlooking the creator that you and your fellow teammates had made.  _ This place has definitely seen better days _ you sighed. You looked around for your enemies and finally spotted them on another wooden ledge higher than you. You sheathed your sword and brought out your bow lining up your arrow with the target. You had no intention to kill the poor boy but you needed him immobilized so you picked his left shoulder which was the closest one to you. 

_ I’m sorry Theseus.  _ You thought to yourself as you fired your arrow towards him. 

“TOMMY NO” you heard his friend scream diving and knocking him down to the ground. The arrow whistled by and through the back of Tubbo’s hair cutting some of his hairs off. 

_ Shit. Come on Tubbo, you just ruined my shot. _

You sighed and began to move up to higher ground to take aim for another shot. Turning around you began to aim your bow and line up your arrow to the boys on the ground. Before you could fire you watch Tubbo lift up his head with tears in his eyes. 

“Y/n! How could you?” He cried out to you causing you to go into shock.  _ What? I wasn’t ever going to hurt Tommy or him… does he really think I was trying to kill him?!  _ “I thought you were like my older sibling!” He screamed at you. “How  _ could _ you!” 

The intensity of his words shook you causing you to lower your bow and your defense. 

“Tubbo I-“ but your words were too quickly cut off when a blade found your throat. 

“Don’t make any sharp movements now, or you’ll end up hurting yourself” you heard the voice behind you practically smirking. You already knew who the voice belonged to.  _ Sapnap. _

“Now come with me and leave these kids alone and you can live.” Sapnap rang out from behind you. As you really had no choice you dropped your bow and arrow that were in your hands and put them up so that he knew you had no weapons. You felt his empty arm reach around your waist to where your sword was and watched him take it out and toss it into the abyss that was being made. 

“Can’t have you trying to fight back now can we” he chuckled from behind. “No fun business now y/n or I’ll cut you.”

You felt the sword leave your neck as Sapnap reached around you grabbing your wrists and bring them behind you to put them into handcuffs. 

“Now let’s move.” He stated turning you and proceeding to shove the back of you away from the battlefield. 

_ This isn’t going to be good.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Obviously it has been YEARS since I last posted but oh well. It feels good to just be writing again. I hope y’all loves doing great and vibin. I’m looking to make this a gender neutral story too so that anyone can enjoy it! So if you do have any suggestions for that for the future please do let me know <3.
> 
> Also don’t expect a consistent upload. ;-; I’ll do my best but knowing myself I’ll probably take a while to update. Anyways thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> -Salad


End file.
